2019 San Marino MotoE Race 2
|image = |caption = The Misano Circuit hosted its first MotoE race. |date = 15 September 2019 |official name = 2019 Gran Premio Octo di San Marino e della Riviera di Rimini |cityflag = ITA |location = Misano World Circuit Marco Simoncelli, Misano Adriatico, Italy |laplength = 4.226km (2.626 mi) |nolaps = 7 |racelength = 29.582 km (18.381 mi) |support = 2019 San Marino and Rimini's Coast Grand Prix |fastdrive = Héctor Garzó |natfl = ESP |flteamnat = FRA |flteam = Tech3 E-Racing |fltime = 1:43.746 |lapno = 2 |nat1 = ITA |winner = Matteo Ferrari |nat2 = ESP |sec = Héctor Garzó |nat3 = ITA |third = Mattia Casadei |wteam = Trentino Gresini MotoE |natt = ITA |wtime = 12:15.142 |previous = 2019 San Marino MotoE Race 1 |next = 2019 Valencian MotoE Race 1}} The 2019 San Marino MotoE Race 2, otherwise officially known as the 2019 Gran Premio Octo di San Marino e della Riviera di Rimini MotoE Race 2, was the fourth round of the 2019 FIM MotoE World Cup, staged at the Misano World Circuit Marco Simoncelli in Misano Adriatico, Italy, on the 15 September 2019.'New MotoE™ calendar announced', motogp.com, (Dorna Sports SL, 27/06/2019), http://www.motogp.com/en/news/2019/03/26/new-motoe-calendar-announced/287184, (Accessed 06/07/2019) The race, held in support of the San Marino Motorcycle Grand Prix, would see Matteo Ferrari become the new series' first repeat winner with a flawless performance.'Ferrari doubles up at Misano', motogp.com, (Dorna Sports SL, 15/09/2019), https://www.motogp.com/en/news/2019/09/15/ferrari-doubles-up-at-misano/308554, (Accessed 16/09/2019) There would be no Qualifying for the second race of the Sammarinese weekend for MotoE, meaning the grid was instead based on qualifying for the first race.'Home hero de Angelis claims Misano E-Pole', motogp.com, (Dorna Sports SL, 13/09/2019), https://www.motogp.com/en/news/2019/09/13/home-hero-de-angelis-claims-misano-e-pole/307888, (Accessed 16/09/2019) As such, "home" hero Alex de Angelis would start from pole position ahead of Ferrari and Xavier Siméon once again. There would, however, be one change to the grid, with Niki Tuuli unable start due to injuries he sustained in the first race. The start saw de Angelis sprint away ahead of Ferrari, while Siméon led the chase from third, challenging the Italian into the first corner. However, the Belgian rider's challenge was not to last, however, with Siméon highsiding on the run through turn two and getting flung out of the race. Siméon's exit would cause several riders to take trips off circuit, including title protagonists Bradley Smith and Mike di Meglio. Out front, meanwhile, de Angelis would break away with Ferrari, while María Herrera made her way to third, having been perfectly positioned when Siméon slid off. The top two would duel for the lead early on, taking the top six with them, with Ferrari making a decisive move on lap two. Indeed, a well timed lunge through turn two on the second tour carried the Italian past the Sammarinese rider, although de Angelis remained glued to his tail. Yet, a lap later and Ferrari was on his own with de Angelis making a mistake at turn eight and holding up the rest of the pack. A few moments later and de Angelis was out altogether, sliding off at turn thirteen, leaving Héctor Garzó to claim second. Ferrari was out of reach for the Spaniard however, meaning Garzó would spend the rest of the afternoon fighting the rest of the top five. That quartet featured Mattia Casadei, Niccolò Canepa and Herrera, and would be increasingly intense as the race wore on. Indeed, it was in the closing stages of the final lap that the battle really kicked off, with Garzó receiving a warning for exceeding track limits, just as Canepa lunged inside him at turn fourteen. The pair then ran side-by-side through turn fifteen, opening the door for Casadei to sweep past both to claim second out of the final corner. Out front, meanwhile, Ferrari cruised home to claim victory ahead of Casadei, while Garzó claimed third by 0.055s from Canepa. Herrera was only a tenth further behind in fifth, while Eric Granado won a last lap duel with Jesko Raffin to claim sixth. Background Victory shot Matteo Ferrari straight to the top of the Championship at the halfway point of the season, ending the day on 47 points. That moved him two clear of Xavier Siméon in second, with former leader Mike di Meglio slipping to third, six points off the lead. Bradley Smith was next, a point further back, while María Herrera had claimed her first points of the season to move into fifteenth. In the Teams Cup it was Trentino Gresini MotoE who emerged at the head of the hunt, their two bike effort ending the afternoon on 62 points. Avintia Esponsorama Racing had retained second, moving onto 56 points, while former leaders EG 0,0 Marc VDS slipped to third, but remained the lead team with a single rider. One Energy Racing and Tech3 E-Racing completed the top five, while Ongetta SIC58 Squadra Corse rounded out the table. Entry List The full entry list for the is displayed below: Practice FP1 FP2 Qualifying Report Post Qualifying The final qualifying result for the are outlined below: ** Gibernau, Granado, di Meglio and Tuuli were all allowed to start at the stewards' discretion. Race Report Result The final classification of the is displayed below, with the fastest lap setter indicated in italics, and the pole sitter shown in bold. ** Tuuli was unable to start the race due to injuries sustained in the first race. Milestones * Matteo Ferrari claimed his second FIM MotoE World Cup victory. ** Ferrari became the first rider to win a second MotoE race. * Second win for Gresini Racing as an entrant. Standings Matteo Ferrari was the first rider to retain his lead in the Championship the race after gaining it, and had even managed to extend his advantage over the rest of the field. Indeed, the Italian rider would leave the San Marino Grand Prix with a nineteen point advantage, meaning he could win the title in the first Valencian MotoE Race. Héctor Garzó, meanwhile, had moved into second ahead of Bradley Smith, while Mike di Meglio and Xavier Siméon completed the top five. Trentino Gresini MotoE had retained their lead in the Teams Cup after the fourth round of the season, leaving Misano with 92 points to their name. Avintia Esponsorama Racing had likewise retained second, although had slipped 26 points behind, while Tech3 E-Racing were up to third. One Energy Racing and LCR E-Team completed the top five, with all twelve teams on the board. Only point scoring riders and teams are shown. References Videos and Images: * References: Category:San Marino MotoE Races Category:2019 MotoE Races Category:MotoE Races